When Two Makes One
by The Funky Potato
Summary: "So he slammed the door on you all.. Pregnant and soon to be clan-less. Are you sure he's the father?" Pregnant Hinata strikes thunder on a certain, clueless Uchiha. Chaos, please do ensue.
1. Prologue

**.:When Two Makes One:.**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :**- I own nothing. Booooooom.

**Summary :-** " So he slammed the door on you all.. Pregnant and soon to be clan-less. Are you sure he's the father?" Pregnant Hinata strikes thunder on a certain, clueless Uchiha. Chaos, please do ensue.

**A/N :** I know, I know. I haven't updated **The PGA** in a while, FORGIVE MOI ! T_T

It's just that school has been whipping me up like whipped cream, the sour one. I'll try to update ASAP.

Till then, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>It was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. She was going to be fine. And okay, too.<p>

She would be okay, right ?

It was around eleven at night. The cool breeze whipped past her, sending chills down her sweaty form. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she looked around for any sign of life creeping around her. She closed her eyes and mumbled a small prayer, her hands now secure over her uniform clad, toned stomach. She gulped audibly as she formulated her plan in her mind for the umpteenth time.

Everything was going to be okay.

She raised her trembling hand and paused, her fist hovering in front of the wooden door. She reconsidered the whole situation and froze.

Was everything going to be okay ?

She shook her head to clear the hazy thoughts away. Gulping in a lungful of the spring time air around her, she straightened her Jounin vest and brushed the invisible specks of dirt away. She straightened her back and cleared her throat.

If someone was to see her standing there, she would dissolve in a puddle of embarrassment.

She slapped herself on the cheek and glared at the door. She was going to go through with her plan, even if it was going to cost her embarrassment. After all, she was no volatile substance.

She raised her fist again and rapped on the door five times before she felt compelled to chicken out. What did that cost her?

The possibility of rejection.

She whipped around and ran away, hiding in the dark alleyway with her back pressed against the wall. A stray cat mewed beside her, startling her. She pressed further into the wall to the point where she could feel her back chafing against the white wash of the wall. She held her breath when she heard the door , the one she'd abandoned a few minutes ago, opening. She could feel _his_ chakra coursing through _her _veins. She could feel her heart galloping around within her ribcage.

_Nothing_ was going to be okay.

"I know you're there, Hyuga."

She squeaked and her eyes widened. She considered running away from the figure standing a few feet away from her, his body hidden by the curve of the alley's wall. As she raised her right foot to prepare for the run, she was pulled out from her hiding place.

She struggled frantically in his hold and was stopped when she felt him lay a hand on her head. She made the mistake of looking up, into his ebony eyes.

"Yes ?" She heard him growl, his lips set into a firm line as he glared at her meek form. He released her and took a step back, his hands on his waist.

"Aah..Uch-Uchiha-san, good ev-evening." She squeaked, poking her fingers. She looked at him through her bangs, smiling sheepishly.

"Hyuga, spill it." Sasuke growled, crossing his arms.

If someone was to see the two raven haired, elite shinobi standing in the middle of the street at night, one would dissolve in a puddle of embarrassment while the other would just merely scowl, dismissing the fact that the onlooker would've been dead in the first few seconds.

"Ca-can we go somewhere m-more se-secluded ?" She whispered, looking around the empty street.

Sasuke sighed and beckoned her to follow him, pausing at the threshold of his apartment's door. Hinata looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to welcome her into his house. She didn't have any expectations from the Sharingan-user, but when she said 'secluded', she thought he'd probably invite her inside.

She was dead wrong.

"Speak." Sasuke demanded, leaning against the door.

"I-I.. You.. C-can I come in-inside ?"

"No."

"E-eh ?"

"You're not welcomed inside. Now stop wasting my time."

Sasuke glared at her, his hand tightening over the door's handle. Hinata's cheeks turned crimson as she bit hard on her lip. Stifling a whimper, she squeaked,

"I-I wan-wanted t-to let yo-you know th-that I re-regret what hap-happened the oth-other d-day." She resisted the urge to bolt as she felt Sasuke's aura darkening.

"What are you talking about ?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yo-you know.. Th-that th-thing that hap-happened."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt his throat go dry. He then smirked when he remembered the 'thing' and felt his crotch tighten.

"Ah, the night you man handled me ?" He smirked, leaning away from her so as to hide the bulge forming underneath his sweat pants.

Hinata squeaked and shook her head vigorously, tugging at the hem of her vest. She could feel her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. Her scarlet face was turning into a shade of violet as she struggled to breathe.

"It wa-was th-the other way ro-round, as I-I re-recall." She whispered, her eyes watering and her bottom lip quivering.

She wasn't going to cry in front of him, even if the stinging in her eyes increased in magnitude. Just as she was about to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and pulled inside the apartment. Sasuke let go of her and closed the door, walking away towards the kitchen. Hinata wiped her eyes and followed the Uchiha quietly, taking in the appearance of Sasuke's bland, empty 'home'. Upon reaching the kitchen, she was greeted by Sasuke thrusting a hot, steaming cup of tea in her direction. She looked at him, surprised, accepted the blue porcelain cup and trailed after him towards the small dining table in the middle of the kitchen area, taking the seat across from the ebony eyed man.

"Why are you here ?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched up together.

"I-I wa-" Hinata was cut off by Sasuke.

"Look, if you want to do it again then by all means, let's go to the bedroom." Sasuke finished, leaning on one arm placed on the table. He smirked when he saw the Hyuga turn crimson.

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to control her breathing. How could Sasuke be so blunt about this?

What they'd done was foolish, agreed. But it was supposed to be a sacred act between their bodies, hearts and souls, even if it was a mistake. Even if it meant nothing to the smug Uchiha in front of her. Even if she regretted every second of it. Even if they both had been intoxicated. Even if they didn't love each other.

It had been a mistake, a big one.

She tried to mask her shock and embarrassment by taking a sip from her cup, only to spit out the contents on the floor.

"What is th-this ?" She squawked, pushing the cup away from her. Grabbing hold of a few tissues from the tissue box kept on the table, she dabbed her tongue, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste. She heard the man in front of her sigh and was soon face to face with a glass of water. Grabbing it with a vicious speed she gulped down the contents, her tongue feeling immediate relief.

"Okay, okay. I may not be the best cook out there." Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms and looking away from the female panting in front of him. He ignored her flushed face and the way it was making him hard and rigid.

"Yo-you're still be-better th-than Ne-Neji-nii." Hinata stifled a giggle and looked at the Uchiha, who was trying to stifle a grin of his own.

"Making fun of your cousin, eh ? I wonder how he'd feel if he'd come to know.." Sasuke chuckled darkly and looked at Hinata who was blushing bright like a ripe tomato.

"Now, what are you doing here ? At midnight ?" He asked, fixing the Byakugan-user with a glare.

"Uh.. I-I came b-by to ap-apologize." She squeaked, looking down at her hands.

"For what, exactly ?"

"Um.. Th-that ni-night."

"We fucked. It's not a big deal."

"It i-is to me !"

"Splendid."

"Wh-what are yo-you tr-trying to imply, U-Uchiha san ?"

"Shut up."

"E-eh ?"

"You're giving me a headache."

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples. Headache ? He was the one who was giving ache to her pride. He was giving her a pride-ache. Stupid Uchiha.

"Is that what you wanted to say ?" Sasuke asked, his eyes on the verge of closing.

"I-I'll g-go, see-seeing as yo-you're sl-sleepy." Hinata uncharacteristically stomped off towards the main door, only to be stopped at the threshold by Sasuke.

"Look, I apologize for my unresponsive reaction. But it's no one's fault, Hyuga. You were drunk, I was lightly intoxicated. We all make mistakes, it's no big deal." He said, looking away from her.

"I-It's no big deal ?" She whispered, looking at him with wide, curious eyes. Sasuke nodded, a small blush staining his cheeks. Why did she have to be so darned cute ?

"Wh-what if som-something we-were to happen ? Would you he-help me ?" She grabbed on to the sleeve of his shirt, expecting an answer.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Hyuga. I don't usually help booty calls, but I'll make an exception for you." He paused and then continued when he saw Hinata's eyes widen at the mention of the words 'booty call'.

"I'll make an exception.. Because you aren't a mere booty call. If you were one, I would've shut the door on your face." He explained, trying to lift the Hyuga's spirits.

Hinata trembled and bit her bottom lip. He did say that he'd help her. Could she trust him ?

Well, she did sleep with him.

But ! She was no booty call, as Sasuke had just said. He would help her, he definitely would. After all, half of the responsibility was his alone. But what if he'd refuse to take hold of the responsibility ? Would he abandon her ?She did trust the guy enough to sleep with him. He surely couldn't be that cruel.

After all, he didn't shut his door on her face.

She shook her thoughts away and counted till ten in her head, squeezed her eyes shut before exclaiming,

"I think I'm pregnant !"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke staring slack jawed at her, his face as pale as the late winter's moon. She reached out to him and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of his reverie. She held her breath as she waited for a reaction.

She got none.

"Sas-Sasuke ?" She saw him take a step back, hiding behind the door.

Before she could push the wooden necessity open,

The door was promptly slammed on her face.

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

Do you like it ?

Do you ?

DO YOU ?

If you do, please review, fave and follow ! I need your love, my funky potato chips. I need your love with some salsa. Spicy, if you're generous enough.

Okay, no more food references. Anyway, do let me know if you want this idea to continue.

Give me love !


	2. Interlude I

**.:When Two Makes One:.**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :**- I own nothing. Booooooom.

**A/N :- **The first chapter ! Yayayayayayay ! It's not actually a chapter, though. This is the first part of the interlude, things that took place in the past. Okay. I want to thank everyone who's followed, reviewed and this story to their favorites. I know this idea isn't original, it's been done a countless number of times and blah.. But not every fic is the same, right ? Riiiiiight ?

I was thinking of changing the genre. Humor would be present but.. Dark Sasuke would be making his appearance regularly.

Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude I<strong>

**Sasuke : One and One makes One. Always.**

* * *

><p>It had been five years since the war. Five years of pure, serene atmosphere without the sudden appearance of another calamity. The enemy had been defeated, tears had been shed, joy was starting its course once again and new relationships were blossoming. Everyone's dreams were on the path of being fulfilled.<p>

_'Everyone's, excluding mine.'_

Sasuke slowly walked towards the Hokage building clutching a few scrolls in his hand. He could've easily jumped from roof to roof or even use jutsu to directly relocate him to his own office, but he decided against it. Ever since he'd discovered the right time to take a stroll around the village, he would always walk towards the Hokage building, enjoying the feel of the chill against his uniform clad body and the lungful breaths of the blanket of foggy, fresh air around him. It was barely four in morning and the sun peeped through the horizon, painting the sky in hues of purple and orange.

Orange.

He absolutely detested the color, inwardly gagging whenever faced with the sight of it. Even though his so called best friend adored the color more than he adored his soon to be wife, Sasuke could never get the hang of it. Due to his aversion from the color, he'd stopped eating all orange colored things all together.

Sasuke adjusted the scrolls and walked further into the village, ignoring the walls plastered with the Hokage's motivational posters. He crossed the Information Centre and paused in front of the large notice board, grimacing at the sight of a bright invitation banner. He scoffed and continued his stroll towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto and Sakura were getting married at the end of the month. The two people he considered as family were leaving him behind and getting hitched to one another.

He smiled to himself as he thought back to their genin days. Naruto had been in love with Sakura who had been in love with him. During his avenger phase the two had considerably grown closer until one day Sakura had realized that the dynamics of her relationship with Naruto had been changing.

She'd started loving Naruto back, freeing Sasuke of guilt.

He nodded towards the Jounin-Guard who'd sleepily saluted to him as he entered the gates of the tower. He sped up towards his office and pushed open the wooden doors.

He bit back a string of swear words as he saw countless number of sheets and scrolls piled up on his desk. He'd completely forgotten about the upcoming Jounin recommendation letters. He vaguely recalled himself putting off the work in order to get back to his apartment and sleep, thinking that he'd do it later. He sighed and straightened his desk, collecting the sheets and scrolls in neat piles. He felt his chakra spark unusually and shot up to his full height.

He could feel that person somewhere near, _again._

Sometimes it was natural for a shinobi to undergo a phase of chakra sensitivity, to feel someone else's chakra coursing through their veins, provided that that someone was connected to the shinobi in the deepest, weirdest way possible. The only person that came into his mind was Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and brushed the thought away. Naruto's chakra was full of buzzing excitement, warmth and brashness.

The chakra he felt was calm and as cool as water, timid yet rivaling with the intensity and strength of his own chakra.

But absolutely no one could rival with his chakra. This was Uchiha Sasuke. No one could match up to him, not even Naruto.

For Sasuke, one and one made one, the first number dominating over the second. Always.

* * *

><p>"Teme !"<p>

Sasuke snapped his neck towards the direction of the door. He saw Naruto clad in his Hokage robes, fixing his chaotic mop of blonde hair. The Uzumaki stomped towards Sasuke's desk, slamming his fists down on it.

"Sasuke-teme !" He whined, the corners of his mouth quivering.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and spared the blonde a nonchalant glance, turning back towards the piles of papers left on his desk. Naruto mistook his indifference as sign to continue and made himself comfortable by hopping up and sitting on the Uchiha's desk, unaware of the ebony eyed man's darkening aura.

"Sakura-Chan still wants me to wear a pink robe during the ceremony, teme !" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sasuke wanted to laugh out loud at Sakura's inflexibility. She'd been ordering the Uzumaki to wear a pink ceremonial robe for the wedding for three weeks now. It had been pretty amusing to watch her force Naruto into that robe, a week ago, with Sai and Kakashi holding the Kyuubi-vessel down while Sasuke stood guard at the entrance of the trial room of the boutique. It'd equaled to Naruto being pummeled into the ground, Sai sporting a busted lip, Kakashi rubbing a sore spot on his head, Sasuke being dared to laugh and a bill of Eight Thousand Ryo.

"Save me, teme!" Naruto begged, clasping his hands together behind the Uchiha's neck and rubbing his face on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke grumbled and punched the Uzumaki, the blonde falling down and yelping in pain. As the ebony eyed man was about to tell the blue eyed man to go screw himself in the most decent way possible, he felt the same chakra somewhere around him.

He fixed his gaze on the door of his office and heard a timid knock. The door was pushed open softly and the person stepped in, bowing to the Hokage and the ANBU leader simultaneously.

"Hinata-Chan ! Save me from this bastard !" Naruto crawled towards the Hyuga and hugged her, his face near her lower abdomen. Hinata flushed crimson, her eyes losing their focus.

"Let go of her, baka." Sasuke growled and pulled the Hokage by the collar, shoving the complaining man out the door.

He sighed and pounded his head on the door three times before turning to face the red faced, trembling Hyuga. He bit back a sigh and walked back towards his desk, sitting and resuming his work without paying any heed to the bluenette.

"Ano.. Uchiha-san ?" Hinata whispered, looking at his tall figure hunched over the desk. She walked closer to the ANBU leader and placed a scroll in front of his working hands, as she'd done a countless number of times before. Sasuke looked at the scroll and then at Hinata, who now sported a calm, professional expression. He popped open the scroll and glanced at the contents before handing it back to his Jounin on Duty. Hinata looked at him questioningly and upon being rewarded with a mild glare, she opened the scroll in her hands.

"Send a message to Inuzaka and Yamanaka." Sasuke continued, not taking his eyes off of the sheets in his hands.

"Hai. Ano.. Uchiha-san will be accompanying us to Suna ?" Hinata asked, clasping the scroll on the inner pockets of her Jounin vest.

"Hn. Assemble at the Northern gates at dusk." Sasuke dismissed her and got up from his chair, grabbing hold of his mask and robes. He passed her and paused when he felt his shoulders brush with hers, the tingling of his chakra increasing in magnitude. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped himself from gasping. He whipped around and towered over the Hyuga who seemed to be experiencing the same occurrence.

"Hyuga, why is your chakra like this ?" He growled, stepping closer to her. Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers, her breath hitched in her throat. Sasuke leaned down, his face mere inches away from hers, and looked her in the eye.

"Don't try to overshadow my chakra, you understand ?" Sasuke growled, unaware of what his close proximity was doing to her insides. The next thing he knew, Hinata went completely limp and fell over his tall form with his arms winding around her to support the unconscious kunoichi. This was the seventeenth time she'd fainted on him.

_'I need a new Jounin on Duty.'_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke-kun ? Why are<em> you<em> coming with us ?" Ino asked, looking at the Uchiha with hunched eyebrows.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking towards the village in order to locate the Inuzaka. When he heard a familiar bark, Sasuke straightened his ANBU uniform and tied his mask.

"What are you doing here ? I thought this was a B-grade mission." Kiba wondered, looking at Sasuke. Hinata looked at Sasuke's twitching fingers and broke the silence by laughing sheepishly.

"Uchiha-san has some matters to discuss with Kazekage-sama." Hinata answered for the annoyed raven. Ino 'oohed' and Kiba scoffed. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and leapt up into the thick forest, the three Jounin following him.

"Seriously though, why is he accompanying us ?" Kiba whispered to Hinata as they sped through the thick foliage. Hinata looked towards the leaping form of the Uchiha and shrugged.

"Maybe he's going to see how Gaara-kun is doing." Ino winked from a branch above them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

After the celebrations of winning the war, news had been circulated throughout the Allied Shinobi Forces that the Kazekage had shed tears for Uchiha Sasuke. The whole female population and as well as some males jumped to certain conclusions, spreading the rumor that the Kazekage was in love with the sole Uchiha survivor. Ever since the rumor, Sasuke and Gaara avoided each other at all costs, opting to speak to each other away from the public if the situation demanded them to do so. Nothing helped. Almost everyone swooned over their so called tragic love story, that it was unfortunate that the two remained separated from one another due their extremely important occupations.

Hinata stifled a giggle as she thought back to a particular incident involving broken, burnt furniture, piles of sand and two angry men. She signaled Ino to stop talking as it was widely known that the Uchiha had sharp hearing.

"Hyuga, check the perimeter, Inuzaka, check for foreign scents and Yamanaka, stop giggling." Sasuke's voice ringed over them.

Hinata activated her bloodline and scouted the area, relieved that no one was following them. After assuring the ANBU leader of no foreign element, Hinata nudged Ino playfully.

"What ? I thought he wouldn't hear that." Ino whispered, pouting. Kiba smirked and Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"Ino, shut up." Sasuke grumbled, earning chuckles from his team.

* * *

><p>"I'll keep watch." Sasuke declared and everyone bid him goodnight, entering their respective tents. Sasuke felt his chakra buzz as Hinata approached him warily.<p>

"Ano, Uchi-"

"What are you doing, Hyuga ?" Sasuke snapped at her.

"I d-don't understand." Hinata cowered, distancing herself from his brooding figure.

"Are you trying to seal my Chakra ?"

"N-No !"

Sasuke glared at the timid kunoichi. It couldn't be possible that she was the beholder of chakra so great, so strong that it was coursing through his veins. Hinata had been experiencing the same effect, as he'd noted before. What was happening ?

"A-Ano.. I-I d-don't know what is happening to my own ch-chakra, Uchiha-san." Hinata mumbled, kicking a rock in some random direction. Sasuke waved his hand towards her telling her to go sleep. She didn't budge. Instead, overtaken by some strange power, she dared to inch closer to the Uchiha and sat next to him, their shoulders mere inches away from one another. Sasuke stiffened and then relaxed against the tree he'd been sitting in front of, gazing into the last remaining bits of the small bonfire in front of them.

"Na-Naruto-kun is getting married." Hinata started, staring into the fire as well.

"Hn. To the girl of his dreams." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura-san would be the prettiest bride." Hinata said with a small, sad smile, something which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"I highly doubt that." He replied dryly. He felt Hinata smack him in the chest and looked at her, mind boggled. Hinata went rigid after realizing her actions and avoided gazing at his face, embarrassed. She peeked at Sasuke's expression through her bangs and stifled a laugh.

"Their marriage would be shit, just wait." Sasuke said, recovering. Hinata gasped and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"She'd completely dominate him and he'll find ways, _dirty ways_, to let go of his frustration." He explained, his fingers playing with the ends of his mask. Hinata blushed at the way her company emphasized on the word 'dirty' and watched in fascination as he clenched and unclenched his long, calloused fingers.

"I don't think so." Hinata replied, poking her fingers.

Sasuke grunted. He marveled at the way the woman beside him was oblivious towards the truth of relationships. Her innocence wasn't a bad thing, it was rather intriguing. Ever since Hinata had been appointed his Jounin on Duty that month, she never ceased to amaze him. He'd never been close to the Hyuga before, he never needed to be. But he regretted that now. Upon establishing a strange sense of acquaintance with Hinata, Sasuke had realized that she was perhaps the most tolerable person in the whole world. Therefore he felt compelled to call dibs on her innocence.

"Hn." Sasuke looked back towards the blazing fire. Hinata felt like explaining her point to him, even if he didn't care enough to listen to her.

"Sakura-san has good control on her temper now, even if she's dominating." She explained, turning towards him.

"Do you know what one and one equals, Hyuga ?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Two ?" She replied, puzzled at the way the conversation was flowing.

"No. It's one." Sasuke declared.

"I don't mean to be rude, Uchiha-san, but even little babies know that one and one makes two."

"You're so naïve, Hyuga."

Hinata frowned at the Uchiha beside her. True, it was unlike her to be doing that, but she'd gotten rather close to the ANBU Leader these past couple of weeks. They weren't friends, but they were past being called acquaintances. Their bond formed during the year's Chuunin Exams, held at Kirigakure, when she was supposed to accompany the raven haired man. She'd been appointed his Jounin on Duty by Tenten for the month, which practically meant that she was his personal assistant. It didn't cause her pride any bruises, though. Being Sasuke's subordinate did have its benefits. She gained firsthand experience of what it was like to run the ANBU, it made her grow as an heiress. She seemed to learn a thing or two from Sasuke's uncanny ability to organize even the most chaotic situations, dealing with both home and international affairs. She marveled at the way the Uchiha handled matters, ensuring the village's safety before his own. She also seemed to know by heart Sasuke's schedule, his favorite food and training regime. Sasuke seemed to be a person strict about cleanliness, but only a few people, including her, knew what a disordered clutter bug he was or how he would sometimes disobey his organizing skills and randomly stuff his files in a crammed drawer. She knew how his face looked when extremely tired and how his whole body would bounce at a miniscule rate when satisfied with something. She knew how he respected everyone around him, even though he would scoff or glare at them. He carried the hatred and burden of his deceased clan upon his shoulders and would take a lot of time coming back from his guilt trip, acknowledging the mistakes he'd committed in the past.

She knew him, not better than his team mates but enough to form a bond with him. And he was capable of scaring the shit out of her.

"N-Naïve ?" She asked.

She didn't want to say out loud that she cherished these rare moments with him. She liked to see him talk, she loved listening to him. They'd only _talked _thrice before this, two times being when he was drunk into oblivion. The third time, it was her who'd gotten smashed. But now ? Neither of them were drunk, neither of them were exhausted. Conscious, purely conscious they both were.

"In a pair of two people, one will always dominate, outshine the other." He stated, annoyed by the way sparks flew out the bonfire.

Sasuke felt his chakra stir up, again. He grabbed his companion by her flak jacket and stooped down to her eye level, glaring at her. Hinata paled as her reply died in her throat. Was Sasuke.. Mercurial ?

"U-U-Uchi-Uchiha-san ?"

"Like you. You're taking over my chakra, again." He growled, his breath hot on her lips. Hinata's lips quivered as she tried to maintain her cool. She reminded herself to exhale yet her body ignored her. She timidly placed her hand on his arm, bringing him back from his thoughts. His arm felt like it was struck with lightning, his senses tingling. Sasuke immediately let go of the woman, scooting away from her as if she would electrocute him.

_'And they say I've got the affinity for lightning.'_

"Are you sleepy ?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her indifferently.

Hinata blushed. Of course she was sleepy, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to sit there with him, listen to him stating his weird logic.

"N-No." She lied, blushing. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows, amused.

_'Sneaky liar.'_

Sasuke smirked and got up, brushing his arm guards. He walked towards the tent he was sharing with Kiba and paused in front of the flaps, Hinata's eyes following his every move.

"Good. Keep watch."

* * *

><p>They were back in Konoha after a week, separating in groups of two at the gate. Hinata giggled as she watched Ino stomping away, Kiba hot on her heels pestering her for a date. She sighed and looked towards her left, eyes widening as she saw Sasuke walking towards the Hokage Tower. She ran after him, not able to catch up with his long strides.<p>

"Uchiha-san !" She called after him, startling some of the villagers. She muttered a small apology and ran after the ebony eyed man staring at her, unmoved.

"I th-thought about wh-what Uchiha-san said." She managed to stutter, panting.

Sasuke was taken aback by the Hyuga's statement. Ever since that night, they hadn't spoken to one another in _that_ way. They'd been busy in Suna, Sasuke spending long hours with the Kazekage and the Suna officials all jammed in the conference room while Hinata was dragged around the local market place by Ino and Kiba, touring the village.

"So ?"

"One and one does make one Uchiha san, but it's not through dominance." She explained, shuffling on her feet.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned away, walking towards the direction of the tower.

"Aren't you going to ask why ?" Hinata uncharacteristically called after him. Sasuke paused and shifted his head, looking at the lilac-eyed woman through the corner of his eyes.

"If I did, then I'd be proving your statement to be true, Hyuga."

"I don't understand."

"I'll dominate your thoughts, without listening to your explanation. Because you'll dwell on the fact that I didn't ask 'why'."

Sasuke walked away from the blushing Hyuga standing in the middle of the street with her mouth open. Of course he was going to dominate her thoughts, he always did.

One and one always made one, Hyuga. _Always._

_'Through dominance.'_

* * *

><p>It's 'dive into the past' time ! Yayayayayayay. I did this chapter to highlight Sasuke's take on bonds. The part where the chakra tingling takes place will be brought out later, because it's important.<p>

Nah.. Kidding. I was too lazy to type it, actually.

Please review, follow and add this fic to you faves, people ! I love reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
